Someone Like You
by S.M.Hoffman
Summary: Post Chosen, AU. A bittersweet reunion between Buffy and Giles. Based on Adele's 'Someone Like You'


Someone Like You

Taking a deep breath, Buffy Summers got out of the rental car and looked at the house in front of her. It wasn't anything spectacular but it was a nice enough house, and it would serve the purposes of the homeowner. She took another breath and walked up to the front door as her nerves grew more and more anxious.

As soon as the Slayer knocked on the door, she wished she could take it back. It was stupid coming to this house; stupid to think that she was even wanted after everything that had happened. Her Slayer hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and her nerves kicked into overdrive. Buffy wasn't sure why she thought this was a good idea. There had been a reason for the no contact over the last year and a half, so why on earth would…

The door swung open and a nervous smile appeared on her face. "Hey," was all she managed to say.

"Buffy?" the confusion showed clearly on Rupert Giles' face, his brow furrowing slightly as a question showed in his eyes.

"Willow gave me your address," she answered softly, biting her lip. "Can I…"

He moved aside when she gestured towards the open doorway, closing the door after she had entered his home. Silence settled over the two as she followed him into the living room and sat on the couch. She took in the room, her hazel eyes landing on a picture of Giles with a slightly pregnant woman. Her heart lurched at the happiness on his face, something she hadn't seen in a while.

"Can I get you something?" he asked, his right hand buried in his pocket as his left rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, thanks. I don't plan on staying long," she told him, giving him a small smile. "I don't want your wife thinking anything. Speaking of which, how was the wedding? And where's your son?"

"How did you know…" Giles cut himself off, shaking his head as he sat in the armchair next to the couch. "Let me guess. Willow?"

"Xander, actually."

"Lauren took Trenton with her when she left to go shopping with her mother," Buffy didn't miss the pride in his eyes at the mention of his son. "And the wedding was wonderful. I would've invited you, but I wasn't sure if you would…"

"I wouldn't have gone, but it still would've been nice to get an invite." She tried her best to keep the tremor out of her voice. "If it wasn't for Willow and Xander, I wouldn't know anything that's been going on with you. And I would just call you, but I was too afraid to. What with the whole excommunicating thing going on between us."

Silence fell over them again. Neither knew what to say, and both were afraid to say the wrong thing. After a few moments, it became too much for the Watcher.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Buffy. But why are you here?" as soon as his gaze fell on her, she realized just how much she missed those green eyes.

"To tell you I'm happy for you. That I'm glad you finally got what you wanted," she sighed, her eyes flicking to a photo of Giles sleeping on the couch with a baby boy dozing in his arms.

"That doesn't require you to fly out here and show up at my home,"

There was a brief moment as Buffy collected her thoughts.

"I needed closure, Giles. The way you left, the fact that you act like I don't exist…"

"You're the one who said you could care less if you heard from me or not, Buffy." Giles reminded, his fingers twisting his wedding band around his ringer finger. "I was simply doing what you wanted.

"What was I supposed to say, Giles? I was hurt, and you broke my heart. Of course I was going to say that!" Buffy pointed out, shaking her head when she felt the sting of tears gathering in her eyes. "I loved you, and you were leaving me because you didn't love me anymore."

"I never stopped loving you, Buffy."

"Right, but you couldn't wait until I was ready to get married and start a family." She scoffed lightly. "You loved me, just not enough to stay. And the real kicker was the fact that you had a new girlfriend barely six months later."

Giles winced at the hurt in her tone, a look of guilt flashing on his face at her words. He hadn't intended to start dating so soon after ending his relationship with Buffy, but after he had met Lauren it had just happened.

"When I found that out, I was so glad to know that I was that forgettable to you. That you could move on so fast after you being in love with me." Her tone was harsh, but held none of the hatred Giles felt he deserved. "Me on the other hand, I'm still trying to accept the fact that I'm gonna be in love with a guy who doesn't want me. I can't date anyone because I keep comparing them to you, Giles. Eventually, I'll find someone but I won't be able to love them like I should- like I love you."

Another pause as Buffy focused on controlling her emotions, which Giles took full advantage of.

"I love my wife, Buffy. But it's nothing compared to the way I feel about you, know that." He whispered as he met her eye, hoping she would how much he meant what he was saying. "But I couldn't wait any longer. We had been together for nearly four years and…I wanted so desperately to have a life with you, to have a family with you. I know you were afraid that we would become your parents if we got married and had a child, but we…no matter how many times I told you we were not your parents, nor would we ever be them, you wouldn't listen."

Taking a deep breath, Giles pushed to his feet and walked over to the blond Slayer. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his as he waited until she looked at him.

"I still love you, but I am not going to apologize for marrying my wife. Nor will I apologize for doing what was best for me and starting a family with someone who I love and who wanted a family." Buffy nodded numbly as she stared into his eyes, willing her tears not to fall. "And I have no doubt that you'll find someone to have a future with."

Buffy heard what he wasn't saying; he didn't doubt that she would settle for someone else, just as he had settled for someone else. Giles stood up, pulling Buffy to her feet. There was no hesitation as he pulled her to him, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood like that for several minutes until Buffy said she should leave. As much as Giles wanted her to stay, he knew his wife would question finding his ex-girlfriend in their house.

"Can we stop not being friends?" Buffy timidly asked when she stepped out on to his front porch. "I know you broke my heart and all, but I still want you in my life Giles. So can we please go back to being friends?"

"Of course we can, Buffy." He muttered as gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll give you a call soon," she promised, catching herself before she said 'I love you'.

"As will I,"

Another hug and another exchange of goodbye, and Buffy was walking back to the rental car parked on the side of the road. She looked back at the house, smiling sadly as she saw Giles standing on the porch with an almost matching expression on his face. Buffy slightly shook her head and got into the car, starting it up before driving off.

Buffy knew that was the last time she would see Giles. There was no way she would be able to look at him and not have her heart break all over again, especially since she knew he still had feelings for her.

It had been bittersweet reunion, but it was one she needed.


End file.
